The reciprocating or sabre saw has been in existence for many years. It is generally regarded as a very versatile tool that can be used in places where other more conventional saws are not usable. However one situation that frequently occurs is where a cut is desired up flush against a wall, e.g., for cutting away a floor or shelf fastened to the wall. The typical sabre saws are not capable of making this cut because the reciprocating mechanism and the saw blade itself are confined within the housing perimeter and thus the blade simply cannot be positioned in a cutting operation flush up against the wall. Even if the saw were to be modified to provide an offset extension for the blade as suggested by certain prior art patents, e.g., Happe et all, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,290, the reciprocating motion of the blade and the various structure reciprocated with the blade would come in contact with the wall and gouge it. In many of the situations referred to, gouging the wall is not acceptable and furthermore the interference with the operation of the saw can be damaging.